The present invention relates to door security reinforcement system. More particularly, the present invention relates to a system which reinforces door security preventing or impeding unauthorized passage of personnel through the reinforced door.
Conventional pre-hung doors, such as the door assembly 10 shown in FIG. 1, are typically installed in a rough door opening constructed in the support structure 12 of an interior wall of residential and/or commercial buildings.
The door assembly 10 typically comprises a door 14 and a door frame 16. The door 14 comprises a first (or left) vertical side rail 18 and a second (or right) vertical side rail 20 horizontally spaced apart by top and bottom rails 22, 24. A lock rail 26 extends horizontally between the two side rails 18, 20 in a middle portion of the door 14. A mullion 28 extends from each of the top and bottom sides of the lock rail 26 to the top and bottom rails 22, 24. Panels 30 fill and close the space between the rails and mullions. The door frame 16 has a first (or left) vertical side jamb 32 and a second (or right) vertical side jamb 34 spaced apart by an upper jam 36 between the top end of the two side jambs 32, 34. A casing (or trim) 38 surrounds the two sides jambs 32, 34 and the upper jamb 36. The door 14 is attached to one of the vertical side jambs (for example, the left side jamb 18) by a plurality of hinges 40.
The support structure 12 of the interior wall typically comprises a rectangular opening framed by vertical, spaced-apart jack studs 42 attached to vertical king studs 44 forming a portion the wall support structure 12. A header 46, supported by the upper ends of the jack studs 42, in turn supports cripple studs 48 extending between the header 46 and a top wall plate 50 of the support structure 12.
During installation, upon positioning the door assembly 10 in the rough door opening, shims (not shown) are inserted between jack studs 42 and the door jambs 18, 20 to square the door assembly 10 and the door jambs 18, 20 are attached to the jack studs 42 by fasteners, such the common nail. Upon installation, the conventional door is typically releasably retained in a closed position by a door knob retractable latch (not shown) extending from the latch hole 52 in the non-hinged side rail (for example, the right side rail 20) of the door and through a strike plate (not shown) attached to the door jamb 34.
In view of the foregoing description of the construction and installation of the conventional door, Conventional door assemblies, such as the foregoing door assembly 10, can be easily breached by the application of an external force.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a system that reinforces door security and prevents or impedes unauthorized passage of personnel through the reinforced door.